


Truth Comes Out

by Bookmonkey



Series: FandomWeekly Challenges [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, The Ladyblog, internet comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonkey/pseuds/Bookmonkey
Summary: Getting akumatized isn't a good feeling. Realizing you unintentionally displayed Schadenfreude in your quest for truth, also isn't a good feeling. Having the superhero you admire drop by to check on you certainly shakes things up. Getting the truth, makes it all worth it.





	Truth Comes Out

Alya was sitting on her bed reading comments on the Ladyblogg. Lady Wifi had a sort of dark charisma. Lady Wifi had wanted the same things she wanted. It was hard to believe Lady Wifi had been her.

Alya never thought it would have happened to her. She hadn't thought she would ever feel hopeless and desperate enough to agree to a deal from Hawk Moth. She hated him, had hated him before and hated him even more now.

Alya wanted to be mad about it. She wanted to only have to hate him. But some of the comments had a point.

Alya had been swept up in the idea of superheroes, swept up in the idea of magic. She had thrived when akumas hit. Even when it was her classmates she was _excited_ when Hawk Moth struck. She had forgotten, in her quest to unmask the heroes, there were real people, needing to be saved.

Alya wouldn't have called it joy, but looking back at her old videos, that is exactly what she had portrayed. Joy, when someone else was hurt, was miserable, was hopeless enough to listen to Hawk Moth, to need heroes.

_Schadenfreude._

A follower had posted. And after reading the definition, Alya supposed they were right. She had taken something positive from misery, had felt happiness at such a thing, and also used it. She supposed getting akumatized herself was karma having enough of her.

Alya tossed her phone on the other side of her bed. Her eyes were dry, and she pulled her glasses away to rub them.

There was a knock on the window. Alya glanced, blinking before shoving her glasses back on her face, lopsided.

_LADYBUG WAS AT HER WINDOW!_

Alya leapt off her bed, pushing the window up. She was grinning like an idiot, back to being a fangirl, but it was hard to change in seconds.

“Ladybug! Hi. What are you doing here? How are you?” Ladybug sat on the windowsill, with her feet hanging in Alya's room.

“I just wanted to check up on you.” Ladybug looked at Alya's face. Alya straightened her glasses.

“I'm fine.” Alya waved a hand.

“Then why does it look like you've been crying?” Ladybug asked softly. Alya rolled her eyes.

“Internet comments.” Alya folded her arms. “You know, trolls and the like.” Alya sighed, glancing back at her phone. “Though, some of them aren't wrong.” Ladybug tilted her head.

“What do you mean?”

“Schadenfreude.” Alya said, frowning. “I shouldn't have been so happy when Hawk Moth struck. I forgot there were victims, and some of those victims are even my friends!” Alya squeezed her eyes shut. “I can't keep doing that.” Alya mumbled. “Maybe...” Alya swallowed. “I should take down the Ladyblog.”

“What!” Alya opened her eyes to see Ladybug setting a potted plant back down. “You can't!” Ladybug bit her lip.

“Why not?” Alya shrugged. “You're always yelling at me to stop putting myself in danger. And I've tried to expose you. Why should it stay up?”

Ladybug sighed. “Okay, I don't think you should be getting so close. And I am not exactly happy you have been trying to figure out who I am. But, both Chat and I, have used the Ladyblog.”

“How?”

“Either you or someone posts the last time an akumatized victim is seen.” Ladybug waved a hand at the window. “Paris is huge. Chat and I don't always witness when Hawk Moth akumatizes someone.” Ladybug put her hands on Alya's shoulders. “Your blog has helped us do our jobs.”

“Really?” Alya wiped the couple stray tears off her cheeks. Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo, opening it up, tapping the inside, before turning it around.

“I figured out how to connect to the Ladyblog on day one. And told Chat to put it on his baton.”

“You had it all along?” Alya whispered. Ladybug nodded.

“You don't have to take it down. Maybe, be more conscious of the victims, but I don't think any of us really think you enjoyed seeing your friends hurt.”

“Us?” Ladybug started throwing names out, familiar names, names of the kids in Alya's class, the others who had been akumatized.

“We know you didn't start the Ladyblog to hurt anyone, you have questions and are seeking the truth, just like any journalist. Maybe you took it too far with the photo of Chloé's locker today, but you aren't the first journalist to get in trouble for chasing a lead.” Alya furrowed her eyebrows.

“How did you know it started with a photo of Chloé's locker?” Alya leveled her gaze at Ladybug. The hero stiffened, her eyes went wide, and she grabbed a pigtail tugging it in a familiar gesture. Alya froze.

“Um, well, you see, I, er, know people in your class.” Ladybug was fidgeting. “You know, saved a few-”

“I know a lie when I hear one Ladybug.” Ladybug sighed, dropping her hands and head.

“Of course you do.” Ladybug looked up, pursing her lips. “Alya Césaire, I am swearing you to secrecy, for the safety of yourself, your family, and me. Remember there is a super villain after me, so if you tell anyone...” Alya's throat went dry.

Alya's words failed her. She had dreamed of unmasking the heroes, but she never imagined they would tell her willingly.

“Spots off.” In a flash of red light, Ladybug revealed her identity.

Alya opened her mouth to scream.

_MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG IS LADYBUG!_

Marinette covered Alya's mouth. Her clumsy best friend had her serious look, her Ladybug look. Alya hoped magic had been the reason she hadn't realized it on her own. Otherwise, she was really a sucky journalist for not realizing her seatmate had been Ladybug all along.


End file.
